


Heros meet fairys

by bluesakurapinkrose



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirks, Romance, Wendy is best girl, more ships may come along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesakurapinkrose/pseuds/bluesakurapinkrose
Summary: when team natsu (along with romeo) end up in a different world due to a mission gone wrong they do there best to not only find A way home but fit in to this world. And to do that romeo and Wendy go to A school were they meet A boy named midoriya, who wants to become a hero.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes/ aizawa shouta, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Heros meet fairys

**Author's Note:**

> just something before we start

hi! look I know your expecting the first chapter to be up but first am gonna put some info on the ocs that are gonna be featured in this fanfic, annoying I know but trust me they will have a roll in this story. I didn't put any pictures in so use your head, if I feel up to it ill probably draw them.

name: Metaliona Kleaver

hair: straight light blonde hair that goes to her butt, however when she enters her dragon force she gets bronze highlights and her hair tends to get wavier.

eyes: gold with green and blue flecks in them

skin: sand color skin tone

magic: earth dragon slayer, however, her earth magic deals with more with rocks, dirt, and earthy metals. shes also great with potions.  
exceed/partner: Roxy

history: she was raised by two pars of dragons along with an anther dragon slayer named Hana, however, she was closer with the dragon who she considers her father, he earth dragon sierra. however when they disappear Hana left her behind for reasons she didn't even know. angry at the world she became a thief along with some other kids, however, Makarov found her and gave her a chance to make an honest life for herself, which was a chance she took. there she meets Natsu, and while it took awhile she became his adoptive sister.

name: Roxy

fur colors: the main color is blonde with dark pink stripes

eye color: magenta

gender: gender-fluid there body shifts from one gender to another when they feel like it mostly due to magic

magic: they can grow into a Neko, however there hair is short when he's a boy, and long when she's a girl, they have enhanced strength and speed when in their part-human form but like every exceed they can summon wings to fly and carry their partners.

personality: Roxy is a cool-mind individual.... most of the time, when you insult fairy tail, Metaliona, any member of fairy tail, brownies, and anything they like. but surprisingly doesn't care when people try to insult their gender identity, in fact, they just said, 'I don't make fun of you for being (insert gender)because that's stupid and am not stupid' and continued to eat there brownie while metaliona, Natsu and happy were laughing their butts off while the jerk's face was red. very sassy, very sweet.

history: metaliona found Roxy's egg the same time Natsu found happy's and took care of them until they hatched, at first metaliona named them Roxanne, due to them being a girl when they first hatched, then after the two of them finding out about Roxy's gender identity decided that just plain Roxy would work.


End file.
